Sebastian love story
by Itachi108
Summary: What would happen if there was a half demon and half shinigami living at the Phantomhive mansion that was daughter to William T. Spears and fell in love with a certain demon?
1. Chapter 1

There it was, The Phantomhive mansion. I walked up to the big white doors, raised my fist ready to knocked. Undertaker had told me to meet him here, he said that I should try to talk to my father or something and that he would be there, along with other shinigami and a demon butler. I laughed when he told me that he was a butler, i've met other demons before but they were ugly vile creatures. I finally knocked on the big white door. As I stood there waiting for someone to answer I looked at what I was wearing. _'Hopefully my outfit isn't disapproving as others thought it to be. It was bad enough my father hates me, there's nothing that I can do to make him happy.' _I was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes, a white dress shirt with a frilly collar and a black midnight blue corset. My long straight black hair was in a high pony tail and my bangs were separate on each side of my face. I wore dark blue rimmed glasses around my mix matched eyes, the right a blood red and the left a neon green. If my father hated demons so much then why mate with one?

The door opened to show the demon butler that Undertaker described to me. And of course I could sence his demonic power eminating off of him. His black hair, blood-red eyes, a fake cheery smile, and a butlers outfit. He was right i'd be able to know who he was before introductions. "May I help you?" He asked. "Um...I hope so. I'm looking for Undertaker he told me to meet him here." I told him without taking my eyes off this gorgeous creature. Of course I knew that demons took forms of humans because of a contract they formed with there "masters". "Oh yes, you must be the guest he has mentioned of. Follow me." He stepped aside so I can walk in. Once he closed the door he led me down a hall on the left side of the building. He opened the door and let me walk through first, it looked like a dining room, a really big on at that. "Your guest is here Undertaker." Sebastian announced. Everyone's eyes were on me. I just stood there with a blank face and my arms crossed under my fairly big chest, stupid genetics, and looked at everyone there.

There was Undertaker next to a little boy who looked around 12, his black blue hair, one big blue eye and an eye patch, he wore a very lovely shade of blue, I love the color blue, he must be the demons "master". Then there was a young man with yellow-green eyes and short blond hair that is dyed black in the bottom half of his hair. He styles his hair in a wavy fashion, bringing a cowlick to the top right, wears thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses, wears a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes. Beside him was a...Lawnmower? Next to him was a man with blonde hair combed to one side of his head while the other side of his hair is black and ties into cornrow, he has blue-tinted glasses, a suit, gloves, tie, and dress shoes. Beside him was I think a saw? Next to him was a young man with short brown hair, wears thin rimmed glasses, a suit, tie, gloves, and dress shoes. Beside him was a Japanese-style long-handled garden slasher. Next to him was Grell. I met him a lot when I was wondering the streets. He was the only other shinigami that knew of my existent. Others only heard rumors me. Then there was that bastard of father...William T. Spears. "Ah, so nice of you to come Naomi." Undertaker said. I never knew who my mother was all I knew was that she was a demon. Undertaker was the one that raised me. I nodded to him. "Undertaker, who is this?" The boy asked. "My name is Naomi. Who are you?" "Ciel Phantomhive." "Oh right Undertaker told me about you."

"Why are you here Naomi?" William asked while standing up. "Undertaker asked me to come here to talk to you but I already see that you want nothing to do with me so...I'm sorry to disturb everyone and have a good day." I said and turned around ready to walk out the door. "Wait a moment." Ciel said. I stopped and turned around to face him. "What are you?" I sighed. "Half shinigami half demon." I said everyone but Grell, William, Undertaker, Ciel, and Sebastain gasped. "Who are you parents?" Ciel asked. "I never met my mother but the closest person I have to a father would be Undertaker, but my real father is William." All eyes were on him. "If you don't mind me asking who are they?" I pointed to the people with neon green eyes, of course I knew they were shinigami but I didn't know their names. "I'm Ronald Knox." Said the young man with the lawnmower as a Sythe. "Eric Slingby." "Alan Humphries." I waved. "Naomi." I said. I turned back around ready to leave but then I sensed something. It was one of those ghastly demons, that even other demons kill. My eyes started to glow and my finger nails grow longer and turned black. "William, why don't you give her, her Sythe?" Undertaker asked with a creepy grin on his face. I heard William sigh and something shuffle. "Here." Was all he said and tossed it to me. It look like a small tiny metal rod but if I twist it a certain way it turns into a Sythe that sort of resembles Undertakers but instead of the skeleton rib cage, there's roses that wrap around it and attached to a skull head.

Then I shoved that demon my way and ran outside. "Sebatian. I order you to assist Naomi." "Yes, my lord." And he ran after me. I stood out in the gardens holding my Death Sythe. And in front of me was a big black demon that had yellow razor sharp teeth, big blood-red eyes, long sharp black nails, big black feathery like body, and big feet also with long sharp nails. Then Sebastian was next to me I looked at him and smirked, he smirked back and his eyes were glowing and had slits. That demon charged after us and we got ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

The big ugly demon charged at us at full speed, I gripped my scythe tighter and stared at it straight in the eyes. "Don't move Sebastian." Was all I said to him. The demon raised its left claw getting ready to slice me but once its arm came down I sliced its arm off with my scythe. It howled in pain and I kicked it in the gut send it flying half way across the garden. Then everything went black.

~Sebastian's Pov. ~

I just stood there watching her fight the demon. "She's fascinating isn't she?" I heard Undertaker's voice. I looked at him and nodded, I noticed everyone else was there watching her fight too. "She's dangerous. When she's like that so I'd advice you to stay far away from her right now or you'll get your head ripped off." He giggles. He had his hands covering his mouth as if trying to hold back his laughter. I turned my head back to this exquisite creature.

She stood in front of the bleeding, armless demon, she had a few scratches on her too but nothing major like this thing. Then when she charged at it she was swiping her scythe back and forth and some how it was dodging her every move. "You are an Abomination." It said to her and managed to knock her scythe out of her hands over towards us landing with its blade in the ground right in front of William.

She growled and ran at it full speed. She jumped in the air and landed on its head, her feet hitting it in the face, knocking it over, and landing on its back. Then she grabbed its head, I quickly covered the masters' eye's shielding him from this, she ripped its head right off as if it were a sheet of paper. I was stuck it awe, she was certainly fascinating. I couldn't help but actually smile at this. Then she fainted. I appeared next to her and picked her up bridal style. I walked her back to Ciel. "Take her to the guest room and tend to her wounds. When she wakes up let me know." "Yes my Lord."

I walked inside and went straight to the guest room.

~Naomi's Pov. ~

When I woke up I was in a baby blue silk night-gown that had black lace on top of the neck line and at the bottom of it, which stopped at my thighs. It had thin lacy straps and it showed major boob-age. I got up, grabbed my glasses off the night table and put them on, and then walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room. The room was kind of bland; it was between the colors of white, black, and gray.

I think it needs blue. Once I walked into the bathroom everything was white. 'Like What-the-hell! Do they not believe in color?!' I mentally screamed. This hurts my eyes; its to damn early to be looking at this. I finished using the bathroom, walked back into the room, and stared at myself in the long mirror next to the closet. (Sorry I suck at describing rooms. Just picture it how you want. XP)

My skin tone was like porcelain, my long straight black hair was out of the hair tie I had it in, it shone in the sun light, my mix matched eyes sparkled, I stood at a height of 5'5.

"I see that you are awake." I sensed Sebastian in the room with me. "Mhm." I said while running my fingers through my hair. "Here are your clean clothes. I have sown anything that was ripped on it and polished your shoes." He told me. I turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you." He put my clothes on my bed, bowed, and left the room. I got dressed and walked out the room. Sebastian was standing there next to my door. "Are you stalking me now?" I joked. He simply smiled and said. "No my master wants to speak with you in his study and I'm here to show you the way." He held out his elbow, I hooked my arm through his as he led me though the halls. "I see that you are letting your hair stay down." I nodded my head. "You look even more beautiful with it down."

I blushed and smiled a bit. We got to the door and he opened it. Ciel was sitting behind his desk going through some papers. Grell, Undertaker, and William were also there. I glared at my father. "I believe this belongs to you. ~" Undertaker said as he handed me my scythe. I smiled at him and thanked him. "So half shinigami and half demon. Is that why the thing called you an Abomination?" Ciel asked. I stared at him like he was dumb. "Noooo, whatever gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically. Undertaker started to laugh. Ciel just "Hned" me. I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't the first one. They always come after me. Some times six or eight of them that come at me all at once. It's a good thing that I heal rather quickly." I told him. He looked up at me surprised. "What?" I questioned him. "Y-you took them all out?" He stuttered. "Well yeah. I've been hurt to the point were even Undertaker thought I was dead." Undertaker stopped his giggling and said in one of those rare serious tones. "That night scared me." I looked him apologetically. "I want you to stay here." Ciel stated. I shrugged and look towards Undertaker. "It will be lonely without you at the shop." I told me. "Ok. But I will not be a maid. I repeat I will not be your maid. Got that?" He nodded "Now what did you have to talk to your father about?" He questioned.

"Sorry Ciel but thats between me and him." I told him.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ceil nodded and he ordered everyone out of the room so I can talk to William. He glared at me. "I have nothing to say to you." "Well I have lots to say to you!" I shouted at him. I crossed my arms and stood in front of him. He continued to glared at me. "Why do you hate me so fucking much?! What have I ever done to you?!" I yelled at him. "You were born." He said whispered. That struck a nerve. "Well maybe you shouldn't have had sex with mother if you didn't want me." "It's not that I didn't want you. In fact me and your mother were trying to have kids but she would always have a miscarriage then when she had you she died...You look so much like her. I'd never hate you..." He said in a softer tone. I glared harder at him. "So you blame me for mother's death?! That's a really fucked up thing to do!" I continued to yelled. "Would you stop yelling and let me finish?" I waited for him to finish. "I loved your mother and I loved you but the reaper society frowned upon our relationship so we kept it a secret. Then when you were born she passed away and I couldn't let them know about you or they'd try to kill you like the damned demons." He explained. "Why were you with her if you despise demons so much?" I asked. "At the time I hated them to but your mother...she was...different. It's hard to explain but it was like..." "Love at first sight?" I asked and he nodded. He seems so much more different when he's working and talking to me.

He took a deep breath. "There's this party for shinigamis and demons. You should come and I'll introduce you to everyone." I stood there and nodded. "Wear a dress." I finally turned around and walked out the door. Everyone was in the hallway listening. "It's in two months, I'm sure the butler would let you know since him and his master are both going." I looked at Sebastian. He had a smile on his face and he nodded. "I still don't understand. If you had a secret relationship with mother then why didn't you secretly come see me?" I refused to look at him so I looked at the floor. My hair covering my face and tears threatening to fall.

"I tried but Grell refuses to do his damned paper work so I'm always working over time. But I would stand on roof tops watching you when I had a mission." I nodded. "Stalker." I mumbled. Undertaker giggled. "What?" William asked. I looked up at him and smiled. "Noooothing~" I said in a sing-song voice and giggled. "I think Undertaker has rubbed off on you too much, Ms. Spears." Sebastian said. "My name's Naomi. Don't call me Ms. Spears it makes me feel old." I said. "Ah, but you are my dear.~" "Shut it Undertaker." I said mono-tonelessly. "Just how old are you?" Ceil questioned. "Young master it's quiet rude to ask a lady their age. Seems like I need to teach you more manners." I giggled at Ceil's face. He was like 'Oh god.'

"Ah, but Sebastian it's also quiet rude to eavesdrop on someone's personal conversation." I told him. He glared and I laughed. I guess living with Undertaker for so long I developed his sense of humor. "It seems that I amuse you." He glared harder and that only made me laugh just as hard. "I-I'm...sorry...but living...with Undertaker...for so long...rubs off on you." I replied between breaths and laughter. I slid down the wall while holding my sides. He sighed and stopped glaring. "Oh Sebby!~ It looks like we have to go." Came Grells voice. I stopped laughing and looked at my watch. On instinct I stood up really fast and had my scythe ready, "What's wrong Naomi?" Ciel asked. I only waited and nothing came. "Nothing." I said emotionlessly.

* * *

Everyone left and I was back in my room, I'm guessing it was around noon and a knock came at my door. I didn't bother turning from the window since I sensed it was Sebastian. My guess was that when Ciel saw my in my true nature. A monster. "Come in." I called. The door opened and in came the butler. The first thing that hit my senses was a sweet smell of my favorite japanese sweet and Ceylon tea. Mitarashi dango. He rolled in the silver cart with three dangos and some Ceylon tea. "How did you know?" I asked him as I picked up one of the dangos and stuck it in my mouth, the sweet taste of the sauce hitting my taste buds. "Undertaker told me." I nodded as I continued to eat them. "I also brought you some tea." He said as he was pouring it. "Thank you." I replied with a genuine smile. I haven't smiled like this in a while.

Then to ruin the mood there was this big explosion from downstairs. Sebastian groaned. "What was that?" I questioned. "Prince Soma is here." He replied with a sour face. "They just never leave us alone." He sighed. "Who's P-" I was cut off by a dark skin toned man with purple hair, golden eyes, weird-looking clothing and another tall dark skin toned guy with white hair, grayish eyes, and weird clothing. "Oh...I didn't realize your were...um...busy." The purple haired man said and with a quick wink he left. My eyes widened at what he meant, then with started to glow and I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. He's always like this." Me and Sebastian walked out the door and went to Ciel's study.

Sebastian opened the door and let me in first. "Prince Soma please leave I have no time for your foolishness today." Ciel sounded quiet irritated. "Naomi this is Prince Soma." Sebastian gestured to the man with purple hair. "And Agni, Prince Soma's butler." He turned towards the man with white hair. I nodded. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I tensed waiting for this person to let me go and once he did her took my right hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman." I blushed at his comment. "Um...I...Um...I think I'm going to go now. BYE!" I yelled as I ran out of there. Way out of my comfort zone.

I sighed as I walked through the garden. Until I saw a boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with five red bobby pins, two on his right and three on his left. A straw hat that was around his neck, a plain top with red piping around the collar, and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. He was running with a huge demon dog with white fur and red pupils, black sclera behind him. Then the beast sniffed the air, looked towards me, and ran at me. I simply stood there and waited. It stopped right in front of my fade and sniffed me. "Sit." I commanded and he obeyed. "Lay down." Again he obeyed. I walked next to him and started to pet him. He started to wag his tail rapidly showing that he liked what I was doing. "Hello." The boy said as he walked up to me. "Hi. I'm Naomi." I told him. He smiled and relied. "I'm Finnian but everybody calls me Finny. This here is Pluto. I never seen him obey anyone other than Sebastian." I nodded and continued to pet him. "Fin." I said. "What?" I heard the surprise in his voice and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm going to call you Fin, if that's alright." His smile widened and nodded his head. "You have really pretty eyes." He told me. I lifted my left hand to touch the bottom of my eye and blush again. "Thank you." I said and smiled again.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still in the garden with Finny. We were laying down on the grass laughing at this joke I told him. "Ok. Ok. It's…My turn." He momentarily stopped laughing but still had this huge smile on his face. It made me wonder if his face was hurting. I haven't laughed of smiled in forever; I can't remember the last time I ever did. Even back when I was living with Undertaker when somebody came in and told a joke I wouldn't laugh or smile, I didn't do a thing but stand there and stared at them like they were from outer space. "Ok. I have one!" He yelled.

"An airplane was about to crash; there were 5 passengers on board, but only 4 parachutes.  
The first passenger said, "I am President Obama, the chosen one. The world needs me, I can't afford to die." So he took the first parachute and left the plane.  
The second passenger, Julia Gillard, said, "I am the prime Minister of Australia and I am the smartest woman in Australian history, so Australia's people don't want me to die." She took the second parachute and jumped out of the plane.  
The third passenger, John Kerry, said, "I'm a Senator, and a decorated war hero from the Army of the United States of America." So he grabbed the parachute next to him and jumped.  
The fourth passenger, ex-President George W. Bush, said to the fifth passenger, a 10-year-old schoolgirl, "I have lived a full life, and served my country the best I could. I will sacrifice my life and let you have the last parachute."  
The little girl said, "That's okay, Mr. President. There's a parachute left for you. Australia's smartest woman took my schoolbag."

We laughed even harder than the last time. "It seems like you two are enjoying yourselves." Came a voice and a shadow that covered us. "Ah! S-Sebastian. We were…um…Taking a break." Finny stuttered. I looked up at Sebastian. "Break's over continued tending to the garden. Naomi, would you come with me?" He extended his hand out towards me to help me up. I was about to grab his hand till a naked Pluto jumped on Sebastian's back and bit his shoulder. He looked annoyed so I suppressed a giggle. "Pluto get off of Sebastian." I demanded and he obeyed. Sebastian looked shocked. "What?" I asked innocently.

I got up and looked at Fin. "I guess I'll see you later Fin?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded his head then he left with Pluto. "Why do you insist on scaring them?" I asked while walking next to him with my arms crossed under my chest. I looked up at him as he looked at me and smiled that famous closed-eye smile and said. "It gets them to work." "But it also causes disasters like the one about to happen in the kitchen." I replied. He opened his eyes and they were glowing then we both sped off to the kitchen.

There it was Sebastian saving the kitchen and Ciel's food from a guy with a flamethrower. "Bard how many times have I told you not to use this to cook." He sighed. "Bard this is Naomi, Naomi this is Baldroy." I looked at this man. He has dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes, a cigarette, and a chef's outfit and a long apron. "Hey." He said and put his hand up. "Hey." I replied. "AH!" I heard yelling and ran to where it came from. I saved the girl and the china from falling. "Thank you Sebas-" She looked up and blushed when she saw me. "Um...Hello." I said. "Hi.." She has cherry-red hair that's in pigtails and think looking glasses. 'No wonder why she tripped.' I sighed. and she was wearing the maids outfit. "Please be more careful. You could have gotten hurt." I told her. She only nodded. "What have I said about running with the china, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian said from behind me. "Your lucky that Ms. Naomi got here on time." She was blushing. I handed Sebastian the boxes. "I'm Naomi." I told. "Mey-Rin. It's nice to have another girl in the mansion, yes it is." I nodded in agreement. "It must have sucked to be the only girl here." She lifted up her glasses and nodded. "Sebastian you take care of that, I'm taking Mey-Rin to my room so we can..." I eyed him up and down then I did the same thing to Bard. "Talk." Then I grabbed her hand and rushed her out of there and up to my room ignoring her complaints. "If Ciel has a problem with it he can deal with me." I told her once we were in my room.

If Sebastian hadn't come in my room saying that dinner was ready me and Mey-Rin would have still been talking. The staff had to eat in the kitchen which I found unfair but there was nothing that I could do about it. "So how was your talk with Mey-Rin?" Ceil asked. "It was...fun." I smirked at him. "What did you girls talk about?" Sebastian was standing behind his master and raised his eye brow as he asked it. "Sex." I told them and Ceil started to choke on his food. "If you want I can go into perfect detail on how we want it." I said seductively. Ciel blushed harder and continued to choke while Sebastian was smirking and helped his master. I laughed at this. Everyone came running from the kitchen wondering what was happening. "What's Wrong?" Mey-Rin asked. "Oh nothing. Sebastian asked what we were talking about is all." She turned red as a tomato. "D-did you tell them?" She asked and her glasses did that shine thing. "Yup. But I didn't tell them the details of it." She sighed in relief. I giggled. Then out of nowhere. "Oh Sebby~" I rolled my eyes as Grell tried to kiss Sebastian.

"Grell, does father know your here?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Well he does now." I flipped my reaper phone shut. (I made it up they don't exist. ^_^) He looked horrified. "Oh look at the time. Ta-ta for now lover boy.~" Grell said as he blew a kiss Sebastian's way. He caught it and crushed it. Grell left and I sighed in relief. I got up and walked upstairs. "Where are you going? You didn't finish eating." Ciel said. "I know. I'm not hungry anymore so I'm going to go to my room." And I continued my way to my room.


End file.
